


I'm Getting Older, Too

by ilietomyselfallthetime



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, I want to kill Ramsay, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, M/M, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Robb has anxiety, Sansa and Theon become close friends, Self Harm, Theon gets tortured by literally everyone :(((, Theon has a lot, eww Ramsay, it complicates the plot, sam is an angel, the relationships take a while, tw for abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilietomyselfallthetime/pseuds/ilietomyselfallthetime
Summary: just some kids (and adults) growing up.





	1. Robb

**Author's Note:**

> this may be shit, sorry
> 
> also the title is a reference to Landslide by Fleetwood Mac

They had many nights like this, Theon spending the night, Ned’s gentle snoring coming into the room from down the hall.  
  
The two boys had always found comfort in each other, since the day they had met in second grade.  
  
However tonight was… different. Tonight, Robb couldn’t find the sweet solace of sleep. Robb had knew how awful Theon’s home life was- two dead brothers, a mom he rarely mentioned, a sister that was never home, and a dad that treated him like shit- but he never thought it was this bad. Robb shivered as he thought about the knock at the door. It was late at night when he heard it, at the time he was making a cup of coffee and planning to study, but a wrench had been thrown in his plans when he opened the door, grumbling something along the lines of ‘who the fuck is selling shit at 12:00?’ and he found Theon, a bruise forming around his swollen eye, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. His knees buckled and he fell to the Starks welcome mat.  
  
Robb dropped his coffee mug, and watched as it shattered, the coffee seeping into the cracks of the hardwood floor.  
  
“Oh my god, Thee.” Robb whispered, falling to the ground to comfort him.  
  
Theon was crying, his entire body shaking with sobs.  
  
Robb had never seen someone look so broken, so small. Let alone Theon. The kid was larger than life, confidence almost dangerously high. He never expected that he would find him on his front doorstep like this.  
  
“I’m- I’m sorry.” Theon managed to mutter, hardly understandable from the loud sobs that slipped from his mouth.  
  
He kept repeating it, each sorry drilling a knife into Robb’s head.  
  
“Shh, it’s ok Theon. You’re okay. Can you walk?”  
  
Theon didn’t respond, only looking sadly up at Robb, hair falling into his eyes.  
  
“Okay.” Robb said, more to himself. Fuck.  
  
He gently put his hands under Theon’s legs and head, bridal style. He turned around, forgetting about the previously dropped mug, and stepped into shards of the ceramic. He grimaced, and let out a hiss, causing Theon to look up at him, his eyebrows knitted in concern.  
  
“Robb, are you okay?” Robb laughed, followed with a white lie. “Yeah, just stubbed my toe.”  
  
He continued carrying Theon up the stairs, his foot practically screaming as the ceramic was beat further into his skin.  
  
He was surprised none of his family had woken up, Robb wasn’t exactly graceful, and the mug hadn’t exactly fallen gently. He shook away the thought, just glad that he hadn’t needed to explain anything... yet.  
  
Theon was still wiping away fresh tears, and Robb opened his mouth to ask what had happened, but quickly closed it when he realized that he needed to be gentle now. Instead he settled for: “I will never let anything happen to you again.”  
  
Theon let out another sob, and nestled his head into Robb’s chest.  
  
When they reached Robb’s room, Robb carefully laid Theon on his bed.  
  
“I’ll be right back, okay?” He said as he ran down the hall, entering his parent’s bathroom and grabbing the white first aid kit.  
  
He ran back to his room, his hands trembling as he closed the door behind him and tried to open the kit.  
  
“I’m just going to fix you up a bit, okay?” Theon weekly nodded, and that’s when Robb noticed it.  
  
Theon’s shirt had a large, brownish red stain above his crotch. Robb gulped when he looked at it. He knew it was blood, and took a deep breath before coming closer to Theon.  
  
“Thee,” he began, the old nickname rolling off his tongue like it was a breath, “You’re bleeding.”  
  
Theon looked down at himself, shook his head violently and closed his eyes tight.  
  
“Is it-Is it okay if I look at it?” Robb asked, not wanting to scare him more than he already was.  
  
Theon nodded, his hand reaching up to his mouth, where he began chewing on his nails.  
  
Robb carefully lifted up his shirt, quickly seeing a line leading up from his pants, forming into what appeared to be words. ‘No son of mi’ it said, but the i had trailed down, as if Theon was dragged away, or more likely from when he pulled away from his father.  
  
Robb had begun to tear up, purely enraged that someone would do this to Theon, especially his father, who was supposed to protect him from harm.  
“This will hurt, I’m sorry.” Robb said, pouring hydrogen peroxide onto a cotton ball, and trying to clean the cut as quickly as possible. He expected Theon to flinch, to make a noise, but instead he stared at Robb’s ceiling.  
  
He turned to the first aid kit, eyes searching for a bandage. When he found one, he acted quickly, wrapping it around the now cleaned wound.  
  
“I’m going to get an ice pack, alright?” Robb said, before running down the stairs. His eyes fell on the ceramic shards, reminding him of his foot. His adrenaline still hadn’t died down, so he felt no pain. He picked up the shards as quickly as possible, throwing them into the trash and grabbing an ice pack, before promptly running back up the stairs, nearly falling on the way up.  
  
“What do you want me to ice?” Robb asked, not knowing what was paining Theon the most.  
  
“Oh god Rob, my ankle, please.” Theon groaned, hissing in pain as he used his arms to prop himself up.  
  
Robb rolled up Theon’s jeans above his ankle, only know seeing how swollen it was.  
  
“Theon I-”  
  
“He was going to kill me, Robb. He was really going to kill me.” Theon spoke, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
“What-what happened, Thee?” Robb said, easing the ice pack onto his ankle.  
  
“He pushed me down the stairs. He sat on top of me and he beat me. He kept saying he’d kill me.” Theon shuddered. “The he said- he said he’d carve a reminder so I wouldn’t forget.”  
  
No son of mine.  
  
The two were silent for a while, tears streaming from Robb’s eyes. He eagerly wiped them away when Theon took a deep breath.  
“I told him.”  
  
“You told him what?”  
  
“I-I told him that I-I was bisexual.” Theon said, covering his face with his hands. “I’m so sorry Robb. I’m so disgusting. I’m so sorry.”  
  
Robb was standing up now, going to sit on the bed with Theon.  
  
“Hey.” Theon was near hyperventilating now. “Theon.” Theon’s eyes searched for anything that wasn’t Robb. “Look at me.” Theon’s eyes slowly met Robb’s. Robb’s hands slowly found Theon’s cheeks. “Breathe with me.” He said, Theon matching his breaths with Robb’s. “You are not disgusting, Theon.” His eyes looked closely into Robb’s then, his voice trembled as he spoke.  
  
“I’m not?” Theon questioned, hardly believing him.  
  
“You are brave. You hear me, Theon? The bravest man I’ve ever met. You are my best friend. Now and always.”  
  
Theon smiled at this, pulling Robb in for a warm embrace.  
  
They stayed like that for awhile, only moving when Theon’s eyes closed and his breathing became even.  
  
He went to the bathroom and grabbed tweezers from one of the drawers. He sat down on the edge of the tub, and promptly went to work on the ceramic in his foot. At this point, his adrenaline had wore down, causing him to really feel it now. A few ceramic shards later, Robb had set up a pillow and a blanket on the floor, and was ready to sleep.  
  
The second he hit the pillow, however, Theon was leaning over the bed, looking down at him.  
  
“Sleep up here? With me?” Theon asked, eyes big and childlike.  
  
The two of them hadn’t slept in the same bed for years, Theon insisted on sleeping on the floor ever since they were 11.  
  
“Only if you promise not to steal the blanket.”  
  
Theon scoffed.  
  
And now here he was, lying awake, thoughts too loud to sleep.  
  
Robb had no idea what he was going to do, his parents had five kids, why would they want another? His mind had told him this thought was ridiculous, but his anxiety plagued him with all of the ‘what-ifs’?  
  
Theon began shifting then, turning to his other side, now facing Robb. He had a carefree look on his face, eyebrows relaxed and mouth slightly upturned. His arms moved and slowly found their way around Robb, pulling him in for a hug. Robb smiled, and in Theon’s arms, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	2. 2- Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick one

In the next room over, little Arya Stark was having a similar problem to her older brother- well not exactly, obviously. She, too, had more than just herself in her bedroom, and this, too was a usual occurrence.

Nearly every Friday night, she would sneak Gendry and Hot Pie in through her bedroom window. It seemingly got harder to pull them up each time, Gendry kept working out and well.. Hot Pie kept eating pies.

The three would play board games or watch any movies on Netflix they could find. And each time, they would have a blast.   
She knew her family wouldn’t mind the tradition, well, at least her father and siblings wouldn’t care, but her mother would have a fit. Her mother was always stern with her, wishing she could be more like her sister. Arya was… unladylike. Her mother loved her to bits, but even as a kid, she couldn’t understand why Arya insisted on playing in the dirt with the boys instead of having tea parties with the girls. Catelyn had always guessed it was a phase, but as Arya grew, she quickly realized that that wasn’t the case.   
Arya wouldn’t have it any other way.

“God damnit!” Gendry said, throwing a game piece at Hot Pie’s face.

The three laughed, but were abruptly stopped when they heard a knock at the door.

Gendry immediately dove under the bed, as Hot Pie awkwardly stood around, looking for a hiding spot. After Arya watched him attempt to hide behind her lamp, she pointed to the closet.

Once everyone was in a relatively hidden position, Arya opened the door, yawning like she just woke up.

“Jon? What time is it?” She said, rubbing her eyes.

“Oh sorry I woke you, I just thought-“ his eyebrows raised suddenly, and he broke out into laughter.

“What? What is it?” Arya said, blocking the door frame with her small body.

“First of all, I can hear Hot Pie breathing from here, and plus I see Gendry's leg.” Jon laughed again, and Arya joined in.

“Idiots.” Arya said, shaking her head.

Gendry came out from under the bed, chuckling a bit, too.

Jon and Gendry did that weird handshake high five hug thing that edgy teenage boys do, and Hot Pie peeked from the closet.

“Are we safe?”

The other three laughed again, and Arya began to wonder how long it would be until her sides ached and her mouth was nearly stuck into the shape of a smile. There were certainly worse problems to have.

“Wanna join us for a round?” Gendry asked, gesturing to the board game they had out on Arya’s floor.

“No, thank you though. It’s getting pretty late.” Jon laughed again. “Just keep it down, if mom hears you, she will have a conniption.”

“Idiots.” Arya repeated.


	3. 3- Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa feels lonely until she gets a text. (another short one, sorry)

Sansa Stark was by no means stupid- she heard the laughter from her sister’s room, and she heard the sound of glass breaking down stairs, followed by Robb and Theon’s soft voices. She was completely aware of everything going on, though she pretended she didn’t most of the time. She sighed at the thought of them not being alone tonight, with friends or otherwise.

Sansa was always popular at school, but she never had close friends, or any (real) boyfriends. She had one once, Loras Tyrell. However, she couldn’t help but notice how he looked at the other boys there. They dated for a while after that, even after she confronted him about it, just so he had an excuse to tell his grandmother to go on dates with whatever boy at the time. 

She sighed again, opening her window slightly to get some fresh air. Her phone chimed suddenly, and she turned it on to see a notification from Snapchat. 

Joffrey is typing… 

Sansa’s heart immediately started pounding- Joffrey?! He was by far the most popular boy at school- what could he possibly want at this hour? The message was quickly replaced with a: 

Snapchat from Joffrey. 

Sansa practically squeals, but shuts off her phone so she doesn’t immediately respond. 

After waiting for what she feels is an appropriate amount of time, she opens it. 

_Joffrey: Hey, u up?_

_Sansa: Yeah, what’s up?_

_Joffrey: Are u going to the formal Friday?_

_Sansa: I don’t know, I don’t have a date_

_Joffrey: Well that’s funny, neither do I_

__Sansa screamed into her pillow- A dream come true!__

___Joffrey: U wanna go with me?___

____Sansa: Yeah, I would love that :)__ _ _

___ _

___Sansa couldn’t breathe- this was all she had wanted for ages, a handsome, popular boy that could hold her hand and tell her she was pretty. She immediately shot a text to her best friend, Jeyne, and searched her closet for a dress to wear. Sansa knew Joffrey would be wearing red, so when she found a short red dress, she pulled it out and hugged it to her body. She felt nearly intoxicated, dancing around her room with a cheesy grin on her face. When she went to bed that night, the laughter from the other rooms didn’t bother her. Tonight, she didn’t feel hollow. She felt whole, she felt beautiful, and she felt a little less alone._ _ _


End file.
